<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the brightness of your eyes. by E_I_Vzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450518">By the brightness of your eyes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_I_Vzel/pseuds/E_I_Vzel'>E_I_Vzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Time Travel, World Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_I_Vzel/pseuds/E_I_Vzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Im's body fell, her amber eyes didn't close, they stared at him.</p><p>Blaming him.<br/>Hating her. Regretting it.</p><p>The moon illuminated his face and blood marked his skin, the mountain grass was full of blood, pieces of skin and scattered bodies.</p><p>For him, it was not a victory.</p><p>Luffy's eyes closed, as did the eyes of his teammates, his family.</p><p>He died, but the moon and the world didn't want him that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Makino &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Whitebeard Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, and I really don't know if I do it right, so please understand and excuse my mistakes, if you notice any bad words, please correct me in the comments, I really appreciate it.</p><p>This is the first job I have translated into English so I'm really nervous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.01. </p><p>[●●●] </p><p>The world ... was difficult.</p><p>War broke out when Raftel came to light, the world government raged, and the pirates rallied.</p><p>Looking for peace.</p><p>Looking for the only thing, freedom.</p><p>Kaido arrived, Bigmom joined in, Shanks fought back and Blackbeard fell, what was left of Whitebeard's crew sighed and cried happily.</p><p>They died.</p><p>The ancient weapons awoke, they just ... didn't stand a chance.</p><p>The Yonkos fought each other, the marines destroyed everything in their path, entire crews fell, the giants were exploited, the fishermen poisoned, the minks hunted, the samurai exterminated.</p><p>The world fell on Raftel and there was no victory.</p><p>The admirals fought, fell.</p><p>The gorosei, CP0, Im joined the fight, the celestial dragons were exterminated and Vega Punk created the poison that wiped out everything.</p><p>The world fell.</p><p>Pirates died fighting for their dreams and their freedom.</p><p>The marines failed to protect their 'justice'</p><p>Monkey. D. Luffy was the pirate king, but at too high a cost.</p><p>The green of the grass was covered in red blood, the guts and branches were all over the field.</p><p>Luffy gasped.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>《 It's over, Mugiwara.》Her serious voice echoed inside his head.</p><p>[Ah ... it's over]</p><p>The metal spike protruded from the back of one of the last D's standing.</p><p>"Look around!" She grunted and Luffy looked around and turned his head, looking at the grass and the mountain.</p><p>His heart ached and clenched.</p><p>"This is what you got! Looking for your dream! Your selfishness condemned the world! So many deaths, blood and lives!" Luffy's body twisted "Was it worth it? Pirate King" She down </p><p>She fell to his knees, her torn white robe stained with grass blood.</p><p>So tired.</p><p>Her amber eyes looked in pain at the lost lives and dying youth in front of her.</p><p>Luffy gasped and saw how tears ran down the world queen's cheeks.</p><p>The queen who perhaps loved the world in a wickedly cruel way.</p><p>Luffy coughed.</p><p>"The world is over, Mugiwara" her voice was flat "your crew is dead, the marine does not exist, the ancient weapons ... they are finished" her voice broke  "What is left now? Broken dreams, lost hopes, shattered justice and shattered minds. Innocent lives ... so lost" the blood came out of her mouth and Luffy could only look at she "You cause this, Monkey. D. luffy. It's your fault"</p><p>Im fell open-mouthed and dull amber eyes staring at Luffy, her hot body cooling on the green grass full of blood and lives.</p><p>Luffy coughed again.</p><p>[Ah ... That's right, no? I was Pirate King, I thought I could defeat the world]</p><p>Luffy began to laugh as his vision blurred looking at the distance of the battlefield.</p><p>[I believed ... I believed that I could protect them, be strong, be stronger]</p><p>His sight failed.</p><p>[Ah ... I'm going to see Ace and Sabo]</p><p>The darkness swallowed him.</p><p>[Sorry guys ... Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jimbe ... sorry]</p><p>Monkey. D. Luffy died.</p><p>A great king.</p><p>A good man.</p><p>A companion.</p><p>A brother.</p><p>A leader.</p><p>He died with the burden of guilt on his shoulders and the thought of how bad a captain he was.</p><p>[●●●]</p><p>"Or ... so he thought, but it was definitely not his end yet."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01. Romance Dawn. The dawn of a Legend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>English is not my first language, and I really don't know if I do it right, so please understand and excuse my mistakes, if you notice any bad words, please correct me in the comments, I really appreciate it. This is the first job I have translated into English so I'm really nervous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[●●●]</p><p>- He was born knowing what was coming and without wanting to find what he lost -</p><p>[●●●]</p><p>"So ... he finally left, right? Mayor"</p><p>The green-haired woman was looking out to sea. Where the sun sets, where the color changes and the beautiful moon rises.</p><p>The stars were shining and the salty sea water glistened along with the tears on the young woman's face and the proud gaze of the old man in the hat.</p><p>The sobs sounded and the snot flooded, pride, sadness, joy and emotion shone on each of the faces of the people gathered.</p><p>"I'm going to miss him," she sobbed as she covered her face.</p><p>Beside her, the older man sighed and his watery eyes burned.</p><p>"It will ruin the reputation of the city!" Makino <br/>laughed at his side, suddenly, the man lowered his eyes "Makino" sighed "he's a strong brat, the world awaits him. He is a man of the sea, although we could tie him with ropes so that he never came out, the sea always called him. It was inevitable" his eyes looked at the endless distance of the sea, then he looked at the sky and smiled "Luffy" he whispered the name "we will be waiting for you, Pirate King" he smiled widely and turned to see the villagers "Very good! We have to get back to work! In the future, we will be known as the ones who raised the greatest man in the world! We have to measure up!"</p><p>People smiled fiercely.</p><p> "To the order!"</p><p>Makino laughed through tears, looked one last time at the rough sea and smiled, her eyes proud and his heart clenched.</p><p>"Luffy ..."</p><p>[●●●]</p><p>"Dadan!" a man cried "Why couldn't we go to fire him ?! We will never see it again! Years will pass!"</p><p>"We never had to let him go!"</p><p>"It was still too early!"</p><p>"If Sabo and Ace find out they will kill us!"</p><p>"They'll roast us!"</p><p>The looters were terrified, as they wept and looked with betrayal in their eyes at their leader.</p><p>The leader who had tied them to a tree ..</p><p>Dadan.</p><p>"Silence!" She growled, not looking at them "We couldn't help it!"</p><p>"Yes we could!"</p><p>"No!" She turned around, tears spilling from her brown eyes "When a man leaves, we can't help it! nobody can!" she yelled  "Luffy was a man of the sea! always it was!" she cried "we couldn't ... help it, we shouldn't" She cried and Dogra looked at her for a few seconds, then she bit her lip  "not after all"</p><p>She wept and the bandits fell silent.</p><p>"Luffy is going to be the pirate king, he will be the man who brings change to the world, he will be the man who liberates the entire world" Dogra recited "it was something that had to be done, Luffy is strong, we will look at him from afar" he turned his gaze to the sky starry, his face was lit by the torches in the wooden house " And one day, we will be able to stand proud by his side, without guilt, without remorse and hatred" he sighed "we will turn to the world what we did for him, we will accept what he gives us And we will love him, we will be what we raised the pirate king." He turned to see them and his black eyes were strong "we have to be fit to be next to the future man that Luffy will become" he growled "We have to be strong to protect him!"</p><p>Everyone nodded, Dadan kept crying.</p><p>The guilt in their hearts would never disappear, the screams and sobs of a young Luffy never left their memories.</p><p>They could have protected him.</p><p>They heard her screams.</p><p>They did nothing and guilt, regret and hatred would never leave them.</p><p>But they had to continue, even if their steps hurt and if the pain grew, even if the nightmares plagued them and the pain didn't go away.</p><p>They had to continue.</p><p>Dadan sighed, looked up at the sky and the last tears fell from her eyes.</p><p>"Luffy ... arrogant brats" she laughed, vaguely heard his laughter "you better live, without regrets and without burdens, if necessary, I will take the pain of the world for you" with that last one she got up and walked towards the house.</p><p>The rest of the bandits followed after Dogra released them, growls coming from their mouths and their eyes of dangerous steel.</p><p>They were going to be strong.</p><p>They would carry the blood and the wounds of their hearts.</p><p>They would take over the world for Luffy, take all the pain for him.</p><p>And if a group of Forest Beasts looked at the sea with bright eyes and sadness, no one could tell.</p><p>[●●●]</p><p>Luffy laughed as his black eyes were made of steel as the sea king raised his head from the water and growled at him, his dorsal fin bristling in all its splendor, his sharp teeth protruding along his mouth and his eyes red with black pupils were full of fury.</p><p>Luffy's smile disappeared and his eyes scanned it, then he sighed.</p><p>The wave of haki covered the great king.</p><p>The monster flinched and Luffy looked directly at it.</p><p>"Out" his voice was not a scream, nor a whisper.</p><p>His tone was rude, serious and his steel eyes staring at him sending the command straight to his brain, the king squirmed and then, with a little bow and a splash, disappeared into the deep darkness.</p><p>The tension that Luffy didn't know was in his body disappeared along with the king's bubbles.</p><p>Sigh.</p><p>"Now ... Where am I?" He looked around and thought.</p><p>[First ... Coby, I have to find Coby. ]</p><p>His strong arms grabbed the two wooden oars of the small fishing forest and began to move them, accelerating more and more.</p><p>The memory of the pink-haired young man with glasses and the word 'justice' on his back made pain explode in his heart.</p><p>[You will live. Coby, I promise you will live. You will not die, I will not allow you to die again, not like this. ]</p><p>Luffy paddled, paddled and paddled through the sea, still with the stars in the sky, he kept paddling with the reference moon, the warm light illuminated him and the stars danced.</p><p>Luffy smiled sadly at the sky.</p><p>"The last time you enlightened me, it was in a cold place, a place of pain, before that, it was in a war, with the bodies of my family scattered and the bloody grass" his hat protected his eyes  "I could never forget it, I couldn't forget your light" his words were lost in the sea breeze and the flying fish as he looked at the moon.</p><p>The light increased and Luffy's smile widened.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you for giving me that."</p><p>He kept paddling, paddling and paddling, arms still numb and fingers trembling, palms still scratched. He kept rowing.</p><p>Until the moon fell and the sun rose, bathing her tanned skin in its light and the stars were replaced by strangely shaped white clouds.</p><p>He kept on rowing, until he looked at the great ship.</p><p>Luffy smirked.</p><p>"Okay, here I go, Coby."</p><p>It was thrown into the sea in a wooden barrel.</p><p>Luffy thought, maybe, some things shouldn't change.</p><p>[●●●]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>